


If you need to take time, take the time.

by Stupid_Mac_Stuff (just_another_wholockian)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gun Violence, Guns, Protective Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), gun - Freeform, macgyver fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 15:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20708315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_wholockian/pseuds/Stupid_Mac_Stuff
Summary: Summary: The first time you hear Mac’s first name.Pairing: Mac x ReaderWarnings: Super fluffy.





	If you need to take time, take the time.

You had bearly gotten used to life at Phoniex, you had only just gotten used to being able to block Jac’s ramblings out before you got into a life or death situation alongside Mac, or Angus as you knew him. 

_The two of you were hiding in a hotel in France, it was only your 3rd mission in the field. You had been under gunfire before now but you’d never shot at so heavily before or, y’know, hunted. _

_Mac had his hand in yours as you tried to work your way through a hotel that was on lockdown. Not only was their an international killer in the building, unbeknownst to everyone in the building, but there was a bomb threat called in by the same killer to trap you and Mac in the building. It had worked._

_Mac stuck his head around the corner to check if the coast was clear, he slowly dragged you out of the doorway. He could feel your fear, you were only Riley’s assistant, you weren’t really supposed to leave LA but when Riley got injured you stepped up. _

_Mac repeatedly sticks his head around different corners to check if it’s safe, he had calculated it’d be twenty minutes before Jac and the rest of Pheonix get them out of the building. That was sixteen minutes ago, all he had to do was keep you safe for another four, provided Jac is on time. _

_“Hey, c’mon, we need to hide for the last few minutes.”_  
“Last few minutes of what?” Mac panics when he sees the killer at the end of the hall, he opens the maintenance cupboard and pushes you in.  
“Ma-!” Mac gently puts his hand on your mouth to keep you quiet as he closes the door behind him. The two of you are chest to chest, he can feel his fall and rise as he breathes. It calms you for a moment before you hear heavy footsteps coming down the hall.   


_You can’t help but let a small whimper out._  
“Sh.” Mac pushes your face into his shoulder as you let a few tears fall down your face.  
“What was one of the first things you said to me?” His voice was soft and so quiet in your ear, you nearly didn’t hear him.   
“That Pheonix was a little different from my horse riding and building computers for fun days.”   
“What did you say your horse’s name was?” You scrunch your face a little.  
“Angus? Wha-?”  
“I share a name with your horse.” You can’t help but laugh a little, the legendary Macgyver shares his first name with a horse, not just any horse, your horse.   


_You stop laughing when you hear a creak in the hall, Mac pulls you in closer as the creaking gets closer to the door. _  
“Mac? Mac? Where the hell you at?” You would recognise that Texian accent just about anywhere.  
“Jac.” Mac opens the door and takes your hand back in his.  
“We’re good. Thanks, man.”

_ “Don’t thank me yet. He’s still in the building.” You can’t help but coil closer to Mac out of fear. Something at the end of the hall catches your eye, you instantly recognise instantly._  
“Guys!” Mac and Jac both turn and see it but it’s too late. You managed to push Mac into Jac who then fell to the floor with Mac onto of him.   


_The soft thump was almost missed by Mac but he managed to get to his feet in time to stop you hitting the ground head first. You couldn’t really hear anything, you knew Mac was talking to you but you couldn’t make the words out. _

_You reach your hand out to his cheek and only just managed to utter out.  
“Angus.” _

_You see Jac looking incredibly panicked as Mac just scoped you up bridal style, you can’t help but call out in pain as he does. You aren’t sure where it hit you but you know the bullet is definitely in you somewhere. _

_The light outside the building blinds you as Mac rushes you to an ambulance. _

You shake your head, shaking the thoughts of the accident from your mind.  
“You okay?” You flinch slightly as Angus’ voice from the doorway of the tech lab.   
“Fine, as per the norm.”   
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, just… remembering stuff.”   
“Well, you know I’m always here.” You nod your head and Angus walks away. 

You pull your phone from your pocket and open up the gallery. You smile at the picture of Angus asleep in the hospital chair next to your bed after you were shot. 

_Your head feels as though it’s being hit with a high pitched sledgehammer over and over again. You groan and try to open your eyes but realise the lights are too bright when suddenly the lights went out and the beeping stopped. _  
“Better?” You couldn’t help but smile at his stupid face.  
“Horse.”  
“Ah, rude.” Mac pretended to be hurt by your words. “How are feeling?”  
“Sore, you alright?”   
“Knowing that you are okay makes me feel better.”   
“Uh, don’t go soft on me now Macgyver.” You both started laughing until you feel a shooting pain in your abdomen. Mac notices your discomfort and takes the seat next to you.  
“Hey, did I ever tell you about what happened on the mission that made me quit the Pheonix team for a little while?” You shake your head. “Nickki, my… my girlfriend at the time. She turned out to be a double agent and had me shot.” Mac takes your hand and slides it under his shirt where you feel a small but noticeable scar. “That was the first time I was ever shot, I quit the job for three months after. If you need to take time, you take the time.”   
“I will.” 

You lock your phone and slip back into your pocket and leave the lab smiling. 


End file.
